A Night On The Town
by XKat-ChanX
Summary: Durning Naruto's training with Jiraiya he stays behind in a bar after his teacher left. What happens when the reason he's training so hard just happens to show up at that same bar? Slight OOC! Yaoi! SasuNaru! Lemon! One-Shot!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! Lemon! One-Shot! SasuNaru! **_

_**This is my first attempt at first person view! So don't bash me if it's really bad! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my first, first person story!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I never imaged that I would find **him** of all people in a _bar_. It was a year after I had left Konoha with that old pervert Jiraiya. He had already gone off with some blonde girl and left me alone in a bar, with the rest of his sake in front of me. I'm not sure what had made me stay that night, stay in that over crowded bar with guys trying and failing hitting on me. But when I saw him, when I saw him I was so glad that I had stayed put. His raven hair was just as I had remembered, but just slightly longer and didn't spike as much in the back. But his eyes, oh his beautiful eyes were the exact same, the same shade of onyx, the same coldness in them, and the same calmness.

I couldn't help my eyes run over his toned body. The way the black silk shirt laid open showing off the pale chest. How the black khaki's he wore were tight around his hips giving him a slight curved look. But the rest of his pants were loose on his leg, I saw no weapons on his body but I couldn't be too sure about it. My body felt frozen stiff, I wasn't sure what I should do. I wasn't on a mission, today was supposed to be a free day for me. But I had no idea what to do, his eyes landed on me and my blood ran cold. I wanted to run and I knew why I wanted to run, but my body stayed put as if I were in some state of trace.

"Hello Naruto." His voice was like velvet to my ears. My blood felt like it was boiling in my system as I stared at him with wide cerulean eyes. He smirked at me the same smirk that I wished I could see everyday. My eyes trailed him as he moved around the table I sat at and took the set in front of me. My voice was still stuck, I felt weak under his gaze. His smirk feel and I wanted to tell him to not stop but I still couldn't talk.

"Not glad to see me dobe?" Sasuke said to me and my eyes narrowed, I felt my body become alive again.

"Why should I be?" I hissed at him. Sasuke smirked again and this time I didn't feel the numbness this time I was just mad. I stood quickly stood, and pushed away from the table. I felt Sasuke stand behind me and I knew he followed me out of the bar. We walked in silence a little ways; he walked a few feet behind me while I took my frustration out on the ground beneath me.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" I finally ask the question that had been running through my mind the moment I saw him open the bar door. I didn't hear or see him, one second I was walking or more like stomping like a child through the street next I'm pinned up against a wall with Sasuke in my face.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Sasuke whispered in my ear. My blood went cold as I stared into his eyes.

"A-are you going to kill me now?" I asked in a cold voice. What happened next surprised me even now. He smiled as he used one hand to brush down my cheek; before I could even speak he had leaned down and captured my lips with his. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I felt him press further on. I placed my hands on his shoulders; I felt those hard muscles under my hands. Sasuke pushed his body further against mine, rocking are hips together, the friction sending all the heat to my groin.

"Maahh…" I moaned into the kiss giving Sasuke time to shove his tongue inside of my mouth. My eyes widened even more and now I pushed him away, my breathing coming out in pants as I leaned my head against the wall. I wanted to say something, but Sasuke gave me no time to talk since he lowered his mouth to my neck. I couldn't help the moans that came out of my throat, and I felt him smirk on my skin.

"Do you like it Naruto?" Sasuke asked me before biting down on my skin. I hissed in pain before it dulled as he began to suck and that hiss soon became a moan. That smirk was back and he pulled me off the wall and started walking. I stumbled backwards as he moved me around the building. Once we were out of sight I felt him teleport us somewhere, I knew he had moved up inside since I felt no wind on my face as he continued to nip and suck on my neck.

"S-aa-Sasuke!" I moaned out as he slid one of his cold hands up the front of my shirt. He kissed his way up my neck, slowly and softly as he continued up my jaw line and back to my lips. I felt his soft lips press on top of mine once again, but this time it didn't last.

"Do you want more Nar-u-to." He whispered seductively into my ear. I titled my head back moaning slightly. Sasuke smirked as I looked to him, blue eyes locked with onyx. Sasuke pushed me back and I gasped slightly before I realized that he had pushed me onto a bed.

"Sasuke?" I asked in slight confusion.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke answered before he crawled onto the bed and on top of me. My eyes widened even more as he straddled my waist and look at me with lust filled eyes. I realized what he wanted, what I know I wanted but knew I shouldn't.

"Sasuke, we can't do this…" I trailed off when he glared at me, he leaned forward both his hands on either side of my head.

"And why not?" He asked innocently, although the innocent voice was the only thing innocent about it. Sasuke still had his glare set on his face as he slid his hands back up my shirt.

"Why can't I do this?" Sasuke asked as he slid it farther up, rubbing at my nipples. I moaned as he pinched one between his fingers.

"Why can't you understand something Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the shirt further up on my body. Letting one of his hands lightly trail up with it.

"I want you Naruto." Sasuke told him. "I'm going crazy not being able to do this anymore." He said to me before kissing me on the lips once again. My breath caught when I realized what he had said.

"Anymore?" I crocked out in confusion. Sasuke smirked as he kissed up and down my jaw line and back up.

"Ah yes, I've done this plenty of times. You were asleep though, or knocked out." Sasuke admitted and I narrowed my eyes at him. I pushed him away and sat up glaring at him.

"I can't believe you molested me in my sleep!" I shrieked at him. Sasuke sat up and sighed before looking to me as I sat on the king sized bed. Sasuke reached up and slid his fingers down the side of my face.

"I only did it because I knew you wouldn't approve." Sasuke told me before leaning in.

"Why now? Why are you doing this now?" I asked tears forming in my large blue eyes. I watched Sasuke's eyes softened as he wiped away my tears. He kissed my cheek before kissing my lips softly.

"Because after I left I realized, I can't live without you." Sasuke said. I stared at him, more tears wheeling up in my eyes.

"Then come back." I whispered almost afraid about the answer. Sasuke sighed softly before kissing my lips once again.

"I can't." He whispered back, I felt my anger rising.

"Why not." I seethed out. Sasuke placed his forehead against mine.

"I need to kill him first, and then I'll come back for you." Sasuke said. I closed my eyes letting the thought that he would come back run through my mind. But I got no chance to answer because his lips occupied my mouth once again, the force knocking me back onto the bed once again. I felt him crawl on top of me, his body moving against mine, he pinned my hands down this time making sure I wouldn't push him away. His lips left mine and I opened my eyes seeing him staring at me, his eyes open with emotion.

"I want to know if you want this Naruto…" He trailed off as he stared at me. Did I want this? Hell yes I wanted it, but I wasn't sure if I could go through with it. Wasn't this fraternizing with the enemy or something along those lines? But I didn't care at the moment, I had a chance to have Sasuke, and to myself too. I leaned up and captured his lips in a soft kiss that only was brought to a deeper kiss as Sasuke moved his lips against mine. I felt the wetness of his tongue slid across my lower lip and I quickly opened my mouth to let him in. I felt the shivers run through my body as he massaged my tongue with his own. It all felt so good, and I had a feeling this was just the beginning. I felt my shirt rise again and this time he broke our kiss and removed it completely along with his own silk black shirt. He stared at me for a second getting a heavy blush out of me -I know it- before he started to give me butterfly kisses down my chest.

I arched into his touch as he teased my nipples once again and his hands slid down from mine and touched lightly down the sides of my chest and stomach. His fingers played with the pant line of my orange and black khaki's, but his tongue licked slowly down towards my stomach getting moans from me once again. I felt him smirk against my skin but this time I didn't care, I don't think he gave me time to care since he slipped his hands under my pants and tangled a finger or two around my blonde hairs. I moaned out again feeling slightly embarrassed by the situation, but otherwise didn't care. I felt his tongue dip inside my navel and I couldn't help the large moan that came out along with bits and parts of his name. I think I felt him smirk again but the waves of pleasure that ran through my body clouded my thoughts as he continued to lick and suck around and in my navel. His hands already unbuttoning my pants and slowly sliding them and my boxers off. I arched my body enough so that he could get them off my ass before I kicked them to the floor.

He stopped the ravishing of my stomach for a second so that he could dispose of both his pants and boxers as well before he climbed back on the bed and on top of me. He rocked our hips and I moan out as are half erected members rubbed together. I heard him moan as well before he attacked my lips once again, this time shoving his tongue inside my already open mouth. He ravished my mouth as he rocked our hips together in a steady pace, I felt myself harder even more after every rock. He stopped and I gave out a growl of disappointment but he merely chuckled before pulling three fingers to my mouth.

"Suck." He ordered and that was all I needed to take the three fingers in and coat them heavily with my saliva. I heard him moan and couldn't help the small grin that took my face as I continued my duty; this was to prepare me I wanted them fully coated. After a few minutes he pulled them away and kissed my lightly on the lips before putting the first finger in my entrance.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked as he stared into my eyes. I merely nodded and he slid the first finger in, I groaned in discomfort, it felt weird to have something probing inside of you. I felt the finger moving back and forth, the pain quickly dieing away and being replaced with pleasure. Sasuke's met mine, his tongue dipping straight inside my warm mouth. I moaned into the kiss as the pleasure increased as he picked up speed, I barely noticed that he had placed a second finger inside me. But I did and I felt the pain over power the pleasure, but Sasuke continued to ravish my mouth and yet again I felt him make scissor motions inside me. That pain made me wince but his tongue played with mine making me moan yet again. The third and last finger I did feel the moment in inserted it. Sasuke pulled away kissing down my neck as he continued to move all three fingers in and out of me. Too soon I felt the loss of his wonderful fingers; I gave out a small cry of disappointment but heard his soft chuckle instead.

"Tell me Naruto… what do you want?" Sasuke whispered in a husky voice in my ear. I shivered at the sound of his voice; it was full of want, and lust. Then to make it worse he licked my ear lobe!

"I… I want…" My breath coming out in pants. Sasuke smirked against my neck.

"Yes Naruto, what do you want." Sasuke asked me once again, his voice the same velvet tone.

"I want you inside me." I mumbled my blushing coming back again. Sasuke nibbled on my ear lobe for a second.

"Yell it Naruto." Sasuke whispered. "I want the people in the other room to hear you." I closed my eyes feeling the blush staining my cheek.

"I WANT YOU INSIDE ME DAMNIT!" I screamed and Sasuke chuckled softly before kissing right below my ear.

"Then you shall get what you want." Sasuke said as he positioned himself over me, his hard member probing at my entrance. I tensed and Sasuke shushed me.

"Relax or it'll hurt." He warned me and I stared at him for a second before doing as he said and relaxed. He pushed in, oh god the pain was like he was ripping me a new ass hole. But he pushed in slowly and easy, not wanting to just pound in as I could tell his body wanted to. He was always better at restraining himself than I except when around his brother. But I didn't want to think about that at the moment, right now it was just him and I, nothing could bather us. I felt the pain subside as he was fully inside me, it felt weird, but a good weird.

"Move." I hissed out and he nodded before moving out and pushing back in. It still hurt, oh yes it hurt like hell but he set a steady rhythm, in and out, in and out. The moment Sasuke went off rhythm and pounded quickly and deeply hitting my sweet spot and made my vision blurred.

"SASUKE!" I screamed out and I saw him smirk. "Fuck again! Harder! Faster!" I screamed at him, I wanted it again I wanted to feel it again. He picked up the pace, pulling back and pounding into me harder and faster then he had started out. Each time hitting that same spot, each time making me feel like I was floating, and each time I screamed his name. I gasped when I felt his hand grasp my hard member and started to pump it at the same pace as he slammed into me. It was all too much, he was hitting my good spot each time, and then pumping me at the same time, and to make it worse he was already kissing up and down my neck. I saw white before I felt myself cum all over both our stomachs. He pounded once more inside of me, deep before he came inside of me. He fell on top of me, panting hard still inside of me.

"God Naruto… I love you." He whispered softly, kissing my cheek as he pulled out of me. I couldn't help the tears that came into my eyes, I knew he saw them. He kissed away the tears before kissing my whisker marks.

"I'll come back for you Naruto, don't forget that." He whispered to me, kissing my lips once again. I attacked him, pushing him back against the bed, pushing my lips against his. Tasting him, locking that taste deep within my memory. I pulled away before it got too carried away and stared into his onyx eyes and smirking face.

"I love you too." I whispered back, and for the what ever number of time tonight I saw him smile at me. He kissed me again before wrapping his arm around my waist and holding me closely. I buried my face into his naked chest as I felt him pull the blankets up and over our bodies. I tried as long as I could to stay awake, but in the end I failed as my eyes drifted closed and the last thing I remembered was a faint kiss on my forehead before my body drifted into a dream state.

When I woke up he was gone, the only thing left was the promise he left behind.

* * *

_**Hope it wasn't too sucky for you all! It did take alittle time to write. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review, tell me what I did wrong if I did anything wrong!**_

_**-Kat**_


End file.
